The Hunter Rider
by MidnightLightningBolt
Summary: What if the Rider from my other story Digital Rider when to the RWBY world? Let's find out Pairings: OC X Ruby X Weiss, Bumblebee (Yang X Blake)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Lady's and Gent's, Midnight here, and I got another new story idea after I have watched Volume 1 and 2 of RWBY, so here it is!**

 **Also this takes place at the start of volume 1**

 **Enjoy and review, please!  
"Inner Thoughts"**

" _Narration"_

" _ **DiendDriver/D-Saber**_ _ **"**_ (This is what my OC will use)

 _Chapter 1: Ash's to Ash's, Dust to Dust_

" _Legend's, story's scattered through time."_

" _Mankind has grown quite fond of accounting the exploits of hero's and villains, forgetting so easily that we are Remnants, by products, of a forgotten past."_

" _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world, an inevitable darkness, creatures of destructions, the creatures of Grimm set their eyes on man and all of his creations._

" _These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void"_

" _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity, lead them to the tools that would help even the odds._

" _This power was appropriately named, Dust."_

" _Natures wrath in hand, man lit there was though the darkness, and in shadows absents came strength, Civilisation, and most importantly Life."_

" _But even the most brilliant lights flicker and die, and when they are gone, darkness will return."  
"So you may prepare your guardians, build you monuments towards a so called free world, but take heed, there will be no victory in strength."_

" _But perhaps, victory is in the simple things we have long forgotten, things that require a small, more honest soul."_

James smiled once more as he was watching the Anime series that he loved to watch on his phone, which was about to die, and the more funny part of this was that he was in that world at that moment in time.

James chuckled to himself, here he was, stuck in the world of RWBY, with a broken DiendDriver and a half broken D-Saber, with no real Weapon to protect himself, and him, just relaxing on the ground just watching the start of the series, before he sighed and pushed himself up, while listening to the intro to the first episode.

As he listen to the first episode, he walked out of the forest, as he was near the edge of the forest, before muttering, as the episode stopped "I need a weapon.", before walking towards the nearest town.

(10 Minutes Later)  
James looked round with awe on his face, as this was the first town he had seen in RWBY in real life, before he started walking round, keeping an eye out for a weapon shop, but, because he was not looking where he was going, accidently bumped into someone.

He snapped out of the dazed look he had, before he noticed that he had met Ruby Rose herself, and said, while trying not to have a fanboy moment, "Hey, you ok?"

Ruby pushed herself up and said "Yeah, im fine, thanks!" She then took something from behind her back, and checked it over to see if it took any damage, while James looked in awe at seeing Crescent Rose for the first time.

He snapped out of it again, before asking "Hey, could you tell me were the nearest weapon shop is?" while mentally praying that she would show him where it was as the same time, and sighed in relief when she said "Yeah, I'll take you their if you want!" She answered with a happy tone, willing to help other people like he guess she would be like.

So, the two of them walked, and James introduced himself to Ruby, while Ruby started questioning him about where he was from, and what were the gun and sword that he had by his side for, which he answer with a simple "It's a secret"

Ruby decided to change the subject, and asked "So, where are your family?", but immediately regretted what she asked, as she saw James looked sad now, and said "I'd rather not talk about it." And he left it at that, while Ruby then asked "How old are you?"

James chuckled and said "15 years old, how about you?" he asked, and was surprised when she answered back saying "Im the same age!" He could easily see that she was happy that he was the same age as her, as in the series she didn't seem to talk to other people other than her team, team JNPR and Ozpin and Glynda, before hearing Ruby say "Were here!"

He looked up and was surprised to see the name of the shop _"From Dust till Dawn"_ James said as he looked inside "This isn't a Weapon shop." Ruby smiled and said "Well the owner of the store has a few weapons inside, and maybe one might catch your eye."

James nodded and said "Alright let's go in." Both walked in, James now realising what time it was, and also realising this is where the Volume 1 was about to start.

James and Ruby both walked in, and James saw the old man at the counter smile as soon as he saw Ruby, and he said "Why hello Ruby, here for your usual order?" he asked, and Ruby shook her head, before motioning to me and said "My friend here need a weapon, so I decided to bring him here."

The man nodded, and then said to James "What's your name, kid?" James said as soon as he asked "James, James King." The old man eyes widened, before smiling and said "I got something for you then, wait here." The old man when to the back of the store, while Ruby when to the corner and put her headphones on, while pulling up her hood when she saw a weapon magazine.

James chuckled when he saw this, but was tense and ready for anything as he knew Roman could come any seconds, and saw the old man came back with a broadsword that was at least the size of his knees to his head, and was surprised that he gave it to me, and when I thought I would drop it, it felt light as a feather to me.

James saw that there was a trigger on the top of the handle, so he pulled it, and to his surprise, the Broadsword split in two, and became two short swords, and he look at the two blades in shock, before asking "How much?" and to his surprise, the old man said "It was left here for you, James, so it's free." He looked at the man in shock, before saying "Are you sure?"

The man nodded, and hearing the sound of walking, James said "Ok, I'll go look through the shop." He then walked near Ruby, and nudged her a bit, which got her attention, and he mouthed to her "I got a weapon." Ruby smiled and nodded, and when back to reading, he rolled his eyes, and then heard "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" his eyes narrowed when he heard Roman Torchwicks voice.

He then heard one of the grunts start talking to him and Ruby, and when the grunt came up to me and Ruby, since he was yelling at both him and Ruby, as James was thinking about something, while Ruby was listening to her music and told her to take off her headphones, he said "Put your hands in the air, Now!", James and Ruby looked at each other, and they said in unison "Are you robbing us?", and the grunt, looking annoyed, shouted "Yes!"

Ruby looked at James, and both smiled and said "Ohhhhh…", before she kicked him, making him bend over in pain, and James then punched him towards the end of the shop, and coming round the corner another guy with a gun appeared, and he pointed the gun at Ruby, so James threw one of his shortswords at the grunt, knocking him off balance, and Ruby then jump kicked him, both her and the grunt going through the window, with James following behind.

James saw Roman look at them in annoyance, while the song Ruby had on her headphones was playing it loud enough for them to hear, James looked at Ruby and said "Nice song." Ruby turned to James and said, with a smile "Why thank you!" James smiled back and then glared at the grunts, and Roman decided to talk now "Ok…, get them." Ruby put the headphones in her pockets before swinging round on Crescent Rose, kicking one of the grunts in the face, with her hands on Crescent Rose one on the front and one on the back of the handle when she landed on her feet.

James looked away from the grunts Ruby was fighting, and looked at the two who were glaring at him, and said "What are you waiting for?" and with that, the grunts ran at him, both swinging the swords they had with no form or style of attack, so James just blocked their attacks, before spinning the swords round his wrists, and disarming the two grunts at the same time, however he dropped both of his weapons at the same time, and the grunts decided to pull out guns on him.

James cursed, as he could not go for his weapons or move, and knew he would die without doing anything, but to his shock, and to everyone else's confusion, the DiendDriver and D-Saber both announced at the same time _**"DiendDriver/D-Saber Online"**_

James eyes widened, before quickly rolling behind the wall next to him, and saw that more grunts were rushing at Ruby, and he knew he would have to work quickly, and hope this worked.

James pulled out a card which looked a lot like Diend, but he had a cape and held the D-Saber in hand, and put it in the slot near the hilt of the Saber, before running round the corner towards the grunts, who started to fire their guns at him, but he ran faster and faster before yelling out for Ruby, the grunts, and Torchwick to hear.

"Henshin!"

Before swinging his sword twice, which caused what looked like to red and black openings to appear, a few feet separate from each other, and he ran through one, and came out the other side, with what looked like the Diend armor, but it was red, with two shoulder guards and a cape, and the blade announced who James had turned into _**"Kamen Ride: Parallel!"**_

Everyone looked shocked at this, Ruby because her friend just became some kind of armoured warrior, and Roman and the grunts because the last person who had armor like that was one of Beacons best students.

James decided to finish this quick, and pulled out another card before slotting it in the D-Saber, and closing the slot it announced what he put in the Saber _**"Attack Ride: Slash!"**_

He held the Saber hilt ready to grab it, and when the blade started to glow a white like colour, grabbed it and swung in sideways, a white slash shooting forward, knocking out all of the grunts, and leaving James and Ruby alone now with Torchwick, as he said to the grunt next to him "You were worth a cent, truly you were."

Before he took 3 steps forward and said "Well Red, Silver, this was a wonderful evening, but now the fun and games are over, so, bye bye!" he said, as he raised his cane and fired what looked like a rocket out the bottom of his cane, and both of them dodged it, and they looked round as Roman had disappeared, and both noticed him climbing a ladder, before Ruby asked the old man "You ok if we go after him?", the old man nodded and both of them shot after him, Ruby using Crescent Rose's recoil, while James used the D-Sabers dimensional tear ability to get to the roof.

When the both got there, Ruby yelled out "Hey!" which made Roman stop, and James heard him say "Persistent…" Before a Bullhead appeared in front of him, and pulled a red crystal as he jumped into the bullhead, and said as he threw it towards they "End of the line Red, Silver!" before holding up his cane and fired another rocket, and started to laugh thinking he killed them, before noticing a purple glyph and a blue shield in front of the explosion, as James had to go out of Parallel to stop the rocket with Glynda.

Glynda looked a James, nodded once, before looking towards Roman, and she swung her arm upwards, launching multiple purple projectiles towards the Bullhead, making him stumble before going near the cockpit and yelled at the woman flying "We got a Huntress and a Rider!" The woman immediately stood up and walked to the side of the bullhead, while Roman grabbed the controls, making sure the Bullhead didn't crash.

Glynda then saw the Bullhead start to move upwards, and waved her riding crop again, sending a glyph above the Bullhead, and James put 2 cards into the Diend Driver which said one after each other _**"Kamen Ride: Delta!, Kamen Ride: Drake!"**_

James then held up his DiendDriver, with Kamen Rider Drake and Delta next to him, and he did not notice the Glynda moving her arm down, raining Ice down on Roman and the woman inside, and the look of awe he got from Ruby, and he then put one more card in, making the DiendDriver say _**"Attack Ride: Cross Attack!"**_ James, Delta and Drake all aimed their blasters at the Bullhead, before they all pulled the trigger, hitting the bullhead with their shots, but before they could fire again, the woman who was flying appeared and threw a ball of fire at them, with Glynda making a glyph to stop the blast hitting them, and James jumping back away from where the residue hit, as the woman in the Bullhead moved her arms again, which caused an explosion of flame around her, and forced Glynda to move back.

Ruby, wanting to help, started to fire Crescent Rose in rifle form, while James, on instinct, put the shortswords back together, forming his broadsword, before pulling the trigger, and to his, Ruby's, Glynda's and the mysterious woman's surprise, the handle when under the guard, the blade split down the middle, and lightning started arcing between the two parts of the blade, with a purple crystal near the trigger.

James looked like a kid in a toy shop with his new weapon, as since he was a Sniper class Kamen Rider, this was the perfect gun for him to use, because his broadsword had just changed into a honest to god Railgun, and it was ready to fire.

James held up his Railgun, and pointed it at the Bullhead, before saying "Boom." And he pulled the trigger, send the crystal shooting forward and gaining speed as it passed through the lighting between the two pieces of the blade, and it when straight through the hull of the Bullhead, and out the other side, and this made Roman quickly take off, before James could fire another shot, that this time would ground the Bullhead.

Ruby turned to Glynda, as she would bug James about his weapon in a moment, and said in awe to Glynda "You're a Huntress…", before saying in excitement "Can I have your autograph?!"

James chuckled, and looked at the direction the Bullhead when, before muttering "And so the story begins."

 **Hey People, Midnight here, hope you enjoy this chapter, and may I just say, this is the longest I have ever wrote for one chapter, 2663 words, 5 pages, and all it took was 3 weeks of work, but here it is, I give to you**

 **The Hunters Rider**

 **This is Midnight, signing off!**


	2. On Hold

**Hey people, Midnight here**

 **I'm in the middle of my GCSE exams at the moment, so all chapters are on hold, so please wait and I will be back.**

 **I have the next 2 chapters for all of the story's I have at the moments and some new ones so as soon as my exams are done, I will continue writing**

 **See you in about 2 weeks lady's and gents**


End file.
